goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Grounded
In the auditorium, Lawson was watching The Lion King (2019) with his friends Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Anna Banana and Floof. Lawson had a clever plan, and he was talking to Anna and Floof, who were crying about Mufusa's deaths. Lawson: Ha! (X30) Anna Banana and Floof, due to being sad over Mufusa's death, you two are such crybabies! You two are crybabies! (X10) Lawson began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Anna and Floof in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Lawson: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like puppies. Scared of the dark you both are, whimping like puppies. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! Lawson: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're both just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: You're such crybabies! You're such a crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You two are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Anna and Floof began to cry even more and ran out of the auditorium. Anna and Floof: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson: Goodbye, crybabies! The usher came in, and he was very angry. Usher: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you call Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019) and make them cry! You and your friends are in big trouble for bullying Anna and Floof! That's it, all of you! Go home while I call your parents! And this means you, Lawson! At Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, we can't believe you called Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)! Even worse, you made her cry even more! Lawson's mum: You know you can't do that to Anna and Floof just because they're crying about Mufusa's death. Lawson's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month. Go upstairs to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In the Rainbow Rangers' world, Indigo Allfruit and Pepper Mintz were worshipping Anna and Floof's feet. Indigo: Anna and Floof, I know that Lawson calls you crybabies. Anna: I know. Floof: Floof floof. Anna: I cry really hard everytime Mufusa dies in The Lion King (2019). Pepper: It's okay to cry, Anna and Floof! Cast Eric as Lawson and Mundy Joey as Gelman Brian as Skeens Emma as Anna Banana Shy Girl as Floof Professor as Usher Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Julie as Indigo Allfruit Kate as Pepper Mintz Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff